willtolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Janos Belal Lecter
Belal (Janos Belal Lecter) is the skeevy adopted child of the Lecter family. He is a Junior at MPA, and generally regarded as skeevy, gross, and creepy. Always sick, never takes his meds. Played by Bee. About He's not gay, no matter what Hot Nurse tells you. What he is is a boy, a Junior at MPA, and one of the sickest kids you'll ever meet. His immune system is poor, and he's seemed to have gotten almost every disease in the book, and is therefore a walking weapon of biological warfare. Along with his sister Rosslyn Lecter, who seems to spend too much time around him, getting used to his mucus. He's a quiet boy, even when he's talking its in a low, fast tone that reminds one of crunching gravel. He seems to rattle with pills, but a secret in the boy is that he doesn't take a single one, and instead turns around and sells them to the hypochondriacs and other freaks who want pills in their systems. He's intolerant of loud noises and crowds, and much prefers being alone than with people. Intolerant of loud noises is to the point of a violence, and slipping into a state where he can't think, only feels a tenseness and a need to shut the noise up. So, unless you're Calvin Lecter and have built up an immunity to his punches, I wouldn't scream at him. A bit of history, Belal was born to an overprotective mother who didn't trust things like pills and other medication, and a father who deemed him a failure for being sik. He rarely saw the outside of his house unless his elder brother, Bedrich, so brought him out (which would end up making his mother freak out about his health, and bad things would just happen). His father, who made his living fishing and shrimping and the like, was killed during a storm at one point during Belal's youth, which turned his mother unresponsive, and his brother sadistically cruel to her. He was brought to the foster system after his mother was sent to jail for killing Bedrich. Fun Facts *Playby was originally Erik Knudsen and then Edward Furlong. Is now William Beckett. *Was the first child adopted by the Lecter Family. *Is a part of the circle of love triangle of truce with Rosslyn and Ira Lecter. *Once a month, he goes out with his biological sister, and counts down the time until he can go. *Has a great number of pills, most of which for ailments even he doesn't have. *For his business, will often fake sick (to the point of making himself sick) so the Doctor can get him the needed pills. *Is considered an addict. He isn't. *Has a love of solitaire, and will often be seen carrying around a deck of cards to play with. *Is normally very insulting and condescending, should he choose to speak to anyone first. *Has a love of tea with lemon. *He has a number of different allergies, including pollen, onions, peanuts, and bee stings. Life at MPA Belal's life at MPA has been, thankfully, uneventful. You know, minus actually coming to this crazy place, and of course his asshole older brother, Roger, taking him, Ira, and Calvin to a strip club that was TOO LOUD. He still takes care of Rosslyn, is in some sort of love circle truce triangle thing with her and Ira Lecter and Calvin Lecter still annoys the ever loving shit out of him. He even kind of sort of made a new friend (partner in crime, Erin Misty, who helped break him out of the hospital). He's trying to keep under the radar at school, nowadays. Not overexerting himself to the point of hospitalization, and trying hard to avoid all his siblings outside the Triangle of Truce. He's also working hard to make his living. Yeah, perscription drugs. The Circle of Truce, however, have gotten themselves in quite an interesting predicament. After all, they were trapped in the basement of their home with the Doctor during a thunderstorm, where Rosslyn showed her Feral Child background. Recently, they've found themselves stuck watching a grease fire nearly destroy the kitchen. At least until Roger came to save them. They ended up blaming the fire on him, btw. External Links Profile Tumblr l7o20tLB701qds4uro1 400.jpg|He's not really gay. Tumblr l7fw3xfj981qbfvs7o1 500.jpg|No, really. He's not. Tumblr l7ab9hUbGm1qzgt2uo1 500.jpg|This means NOTHING. 1z48ppy.png|Seriously. Category:MPA Juniors